


Sunflowers

by Jenny_mint



Category: Haikyuu!!, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Romantic Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_mint/pseuds/Jenny_mint
Summary: He wants to punch this silly king into a jaw. And when Luka shrinks his shoulders, he want to kick him with the leg. And then cuddle and kiss because "Hell, could you say earlier? We could save a lot of time". But Nathaniel just stands waiting for something. For example, Luka's answer."Well, it had no sense". Nathaniel nearly chokes. Seriously, had no sense? "You don't love me and... how could I say it?"Kurtzberg chokes with saliva and a little bit with air. That's... holy shit, why does he have so much confidence?!





	Sunflowers

Nathaniel's hair is so soft and smells like an orange. And everything about him is so sunny and warm, he seems to glow from the inside. He shines with smiles and sparkles in his eyes, warms with sincerity.

Luka has never believed that people like him do exist. Couffaine thought that it is just tales about stopping hearts, a lack of oxygen and heart beating the ribs. But now there are flowers in his soul and... That's when he spits out his first sunflower's petal. 

This petal is so alone but even this little thing was really disgusting. Luka prerfers just to forget about flowers and concentrate on volleyball as usual. He is a king after all, "cold as ice" is his second name.

If Nathaniel warms up and makes everyone a little bit happier, Luka doesn't give anything to this world except chilling darkness. There are goosebumps near Luka, everything seems gray and lifeless, it is wanted to do nothing. Well, maybe, you want to die.

"Amazingly", Luka thinks, "that my dark aura doesn't bother the single sun ray in this world. Nathaniel seems not to spot that everything becomes colder".

He thinks so and some new petals of sunflowers, which are in his blood, fall on his palm.

Soon does it become impossible to ignore cough and flowers. He starts to cough everywhere when he just comes across Kurtzberg's name in his mind. He spits out impossibly many in school's toilets, especially during the trainings. But he says nothing because what he can say?

He avoids Nathaniel, he makes up new and new reasons to stay home, to skip volleyball club everyday. But petals pour in again and again, fall on cold arms, on the bathroom's floor, sink in a sewage.

There is an awful taste of blood and seeds in the mouth. And it is just makes a desire to puke stronger. But he still says nothing, lies to mother and doesn't blush, and then spits out even more. Buds, leaves, seeds, petals... His throat falls apart, it becomes worse.

But he still doesn't know what to say. He ignores Nathaniel's calls, SMSes from teammates. But, unluckily, he can't ignore a guest...

"Hello", Nathaniel stammers standing in the doors of his, Luka's, room. And this voice makes Luka to spit out a lot of new yellow petals but boy swallows them really hard.

"Why are you coming?"

It sounds a little bit ruder than he wanted but sorry, he tries not to puke. But, honestly, this words just to make him desire to puke even more: Luka distinctly feels how flowers scratch his throat trying to break free. And he can't endure anymore. He starts to cough awfully-for-people-normally-for-himself.

Nathaniel runs to him and stands near in a second (curse his superspeed!). A bud of sunflower and several petals fall on Nathaniel's palm.

"You're an idiot", spits out after petals Luka. His voice sounds rudely, he wipes blood with his sleeve. "Just, damn, forget it".

Nathaniel silents still looking at the petals with shock. They aren't yellow as common, they are a little bit red. And if you wash them they will smell as oranges. Luka knows it, he tried once.

"And... How long?" asks Nathaniel, stares at the flowers. He pulls them with his fingers, wipes scarlet blood.

"Just throw out this stuff". Luka nods and Nathaniel throws them out obediently. He thinks about full trash bin which fills with this horrible flowers. "By the way, it has been continued for several months. Do you like it?"

"No".

Nathaniel wrinkles. He absolutely doesn't like it. And who do? Kurtzberg isn't an idiot, he understands what happens. And he needs to concentrate but he still sees this scattering petals which smells oranges.

"So?" asks Luka. He doesn't hope at all, he puts up with the most stupid death. And he still doesn't want to tell about his feelings. If Kurtzberg flips him off that's will be OK, it just has to be that way. Nothing will change except his earlier death. But earlier death equals less suffering.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Silent.

"Why?" Nathaniel starts to shout. "Hell, why? You're jerk, Luka. We could get this straight a long time ago and you could live as a normal person!"

He wants to punch this silly king into a jaw. And when Luka shrinks his shoulders, he want to kick him with the leg. And then cuddle and kiss because "Hell, could you say earlier? We could save a lot of time". But Nathaniel just stands waiting for something. For example, Luka's answer.

"Well, it had no sense". Nathaniel nearly chokes. Seriously, had no sense? "You don't love me and... how could I say it?"

Kurtzberg chokes with saliva and a little bit with air. That's... holy shit, why does he have so much confidence?!

"You could just say it. Like something else. And I would answer that I love you too. And then kiss". Nathaniel says seriously, stares at his eyes like he wants to see Luka's soul. Couffaine has never seen this guy serious so it is really scary.

But it becomes even scarier when Luka ends up in Nathaniel's embrace (goddamn, superspeed again!). Thoughts in his head mixes up and flowers in his throat seems to be less painful.

Is he loved? He would say "yes"? Or it is just a hallucination and now Luka is lying on the floor, puking with shitty flowers, and there are a lot of petals and no blood in his body?

Everything becomes clear only when feeling of kissing proves too realistic for a glitch. Moreover, how can breathe clearly first for a long time. That's obviously isn't a dream or a hallucination. Everything is so real.

"Can't believe", whispers Luka when they stop kissing for a second. "I just can't, this is too beautiful to be truth".

"Just believe", whispers Nathaniel and kisses the boy again. New flowers are growing up in Luka's soul but they aren't painful, they don't scratch his throat and lungs. These sunflowers give only light and warm like thousands little suns.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first experience when I translated my own fic to English. Hope, it wasn't really disgusting


End file.
